


Visitors

by FeverTheSpirit



Series: WindWolf Parenthood [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied male lactation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Fujin and Nightwolf get some visitors.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Sub-Zero, Jacqui Briggs/Takahashi Takeda, Jade/Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat), Liu Kang/Kitana, Sonya Blade/Johnny Cage
Series: WindWolf Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151825
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Visitors

"I thank all of you for coming to our home to see our children, but you didn't have to bring so many gifts." Fujin said, giving a small smile to the guest who had entered his home. Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, Jax and Jacqui Briggs, Takeda Takahashi, Kitana Kahn, Kotal, Jade, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Raiden and even Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi and Grandmaster Kuai Liang showed up to his home, making it quite crowded, along with the gifts they brought. They had caught Fujin at an awkward time. He looked disheveled, his hair out of it's usual long braid and he was even nursing both of the twins when he heard the knock a at the door, while Gray was out back, tending to the garden and he was surely surprised, as he wasn't expecting visitors. He even felt a little embarrassed that they saw him looking quite a mess. It had been two weeks since he had birthed the twins, Elu and Fudo, and he was still getting used to the whole parenting thing.

"Of course we did." Sonya said. "When Raiden came and told us he was an uncle well..."

"We were pretty damned shocked to say the least." Jacqui said. 

"And then when he told us you birthed them yourself, none of us believed him, even when Liu Kang and Kung Lao said the same thing." Johnny said. 

"Well, I did." Fujin said. "It was the most painful few hours of my life but I got the greatest gifts in the world because of it." 

"Speaking of, where are they ?" Jacqui asked. 

"Yeah, we came a long way to see the little half-gods." Cassie said. Fujin smiled.

"They were eating when you arrived, I put them in their nursery, let me go get them." Fujin said, leaving the den to go get his children. He made his way into the nursery, peering over the crib that Gray had made for both of them, their dog, Koda, laying next to the crib. They were looking at their mobile, cooing. Fujin smiled and picked both of them up. 

"Hello, my precious ones, I'm sorry I had to leave you for a little." Fujin said, kissing their foreheads. "I have some people I would like you to meet." He carried them from the nursery, into the den. He noticed that Gray had come inside and was sitting on the couch. 

"Well I'll be damned..." Johnny said. 

"We told you." Liu Kang said. "They look just like Lord Fujin and Nightwolf and Lord Fujin birthed them himself."

"They're so cute !" Cassie said. "What're their names ?"

"I named our daughter and Fujin named our son." Gray said. "Their names are Elu and Fudo Cloud."

"Those are cute names" Sonya said.

"Look at Little Lulu, did she miss me ?" Kung Lao asked. "I bet she missed me."

"I don't doubt that she has missed you." Fujin chuckled. "She seemed quite fond of you."

"Fujin, I bring a gift from the Shirai Ryu." Hanzo said, holding a potted plant. "Raiden told me you and Nightwolf have a garden, so I give you a plant from the Fire Gardens to plant in your own garden."

"That is thoughtful of you, Grandmaster Hasashi." Nightwolf said. "Fujin and I will take great care of it and cherish it."

"Is that why you couldn't bring a gift from both of us ? You wanted yours to feel special." Kuai teased his husband, as Hanzo waved him off. "I brought a gift for your children too, they're clothes to keep them warm in the winter." Kuai said, giving Nightwolf a bag. 

"I have also brought a gift." Kotal said, revealing to be holding to gold rattles in his hand. "Osh-Tekk infants often play with these."

"Thank you so much, Kotal." Fujin said. "We will make sure Elu and Fudo cherish them dearly and we will make sure to bring gifts if you and Jade ever decide to have children."

"Kotal and I are way too busy to think about having children yet." Jade said. "Maybe sometime in the future but not now."

"Takeda and I also brought something." Jacqui said. "We heard you had a little girl, so I brought some of my old toys from when I was little." She said, giving Nightwolf a bag.

"Jacqueline, we can't take these, they hold sentimental value to you and what if you decide to use them when you have children ?" Fujin asked. Jacqui waved him off.

"If they had sentimental value to me, I wouldn't be giving them to you." Jacqui said. "It's just some old Bratz and Barbie Dolls, I can live without them."

"And we're not even married yet, so who knows when we'll decide to have kids." Takeda said. 

"Soon, I hope." Jax mumbled. 

"Thank you so much, Jacqui." Nightwolf said. 

"Mom, Dad and I all pitched in and just got you basic essentials, like diapers and nappies, bottles, stuff like that." Cassie said.

"You can never have too many diapers, I remember Cassie went through at least ten a day." Johnny said, chuckling as Cassie nudged him. Kitana held out a box towards Nightwolf.

"My mother gave me a music box when I was young and I quite soothed me during dark times when... I had to grow up with Shao Kahn, so I hope this will soothe your little ones as well, it plays an Edenian lullaby." Kitana said.

"Empress Kitana Kahn, we can't thank you enough for this gift, we can tell that it truly comes from a special place in your heart." Fujin said. Kitana only bowed before stepping back. Jax set a small box down next to Fujin.

"These are baby monitor cameras, I'll help you set them up so that you can always check on your little ones without having to always be in the room with them." Jax said. 

"Fujin will be in great need of this. He hardly leaves them alone for a second." Gray said. 

"I can't help it." Fujin said. "It worries me to leave them alone for too long, what if something happens when I'm not there ?"

"Fujin, you shouldn't exhaust yourself, you should also let your husband help you." Sonya said. "I was the same way with Cassie, I'm going to give you some old books I have saved next time I see you, they'll help you out."

Fujin only nodded

"So... can we hold them ?" Cassie asked.

"Hm ? Oh, of course." Fujin said. "Who wants to hold Elu and who wants to hold Fudo ?"

"Can I hold Fudo ?" Sonya asked.

"Let me hold Elu !" Cassie said. Fujin chuckled, giving the two women the babies.

"Be careful with them. They're not really used to people yet, so they get uneasy near new faces." Nightwolf said. 

"Fudo looks just like you, Fujin." Kitana said, leaning over to look at him. 

"Yeah, but Elu has Fujin's freaky glowing eyes." Johnny said. "No offense to Fujin."

"Does this mean that Elu's a God ?" Sonya asked. 

"We're not sure, actually." Fujin said. "We won't be able to officially tell if she has any godlike powers until she's older."

"You must keep her safe and away from enemies." Kotal said. "Young Fudo too, someone, who knows from what realm, may hear word that these children may possess strong power and try to take them and harness their power."

"We've been strategizing in case something like that happens." Nightwolf said. "We are willing to do anything to keep them safe."

"Even if it means risking our lives." Fujin said. "We are prepared for anything and have been preparing since before their births."

"That's why we kept Fujin's condition a secret, who knows what sort of enemy would try to to take Fujin and breed him to try and make an army of half God warriors." Nightwolf said, resting a hand on Fujin's shoulder. 

"I think it is honorable that you are willing to risk everything for your children's sake, Lord Fujin, Nightwolf..." Liu Kang said. 

"As do I brother, but just remember that you are not alone, I am willing to fight for my niece and nephew too." Raiden said.

"You already know Kung Lao and I will be there to help you." Liu Kang said. 

"The Lin Kuei are also willing to assist you, if you are in need of dire help." Kuai said.

"As will the Shirai Riyu." Hanzo said.

"You can count on the Special Forces to help." Johnny said, Sonya nodding in agreement. 

"You will also have the assistance of The Kahn Guard." Kitana said. Fujin felt himself tear up, sniffling as Nightmare wrapped his arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"I-I'm alright, My heart is just so touched that so many people are willing to protect our children from danger." Fujin said, wiping his tears away. "Thank you all so much."

"You have my thanks too." Nightwolf said. "But let us hope that it will never have to come to that, we want our children to grow up in a safe environment."

"And we don't want them to grow up having to fight either, but if they request training, we are willing to teach them." Fujin said. "We wanted our children to be normal children but considering that Elu might be a God, we might have to keep her and Fudo close to us."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to keep them safe, but don't shut your children out from the world." Kuai said. "You might think you are doing it for their own safety but it will only make them resent you and go against you more."

"We will worry about what to do when the time comes." Nightwolf said. "For now, let us just focus on the present."

Everyone silently agreed. 

-

"Are they sleeping ?" Gray asked, as Fujin left the nursery. Their guest had left a while ago and the twins were tired after meeting so many new people. Fujin nodded. 

"How are you feeling, my Wind Flower ?" Gray asked, caressing Fujin's face. "You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted, my body is still sore too and my chest feels engorged but I will heal." Fujin said. "And my hormones are still out place, I can't believe I cried in front of our allies and friends."

"It's only natural, my Wind Flower." Gray said. "Your hormones will calm down, your chest will feel better once we get our babies on a schedule and your body will heal." He pressed a kiss on Fujin's cheek. "You are strong but you need to rest. Even the strong need to rest."

"I know, I just get so anxious when it comes to leaving them alone." Fujin said.

"They are not alone. You will be nearby and they also have me. You don't have to do it all yourself." Gray said.

"I know, my Wolf, it is just maternal instincts flaring, they will calm down eventually when we get them on a schedule." Fujin said.

"Come now my dearest, let's take a shower together, It will soothe you. I'll brush your hair, and then we can get some rest, okay ?" Gray asked. Fujin smiled and nodded. 

"That sounds nice, my dear Wolf."


End file.
